Chemin
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Fuite. Combat. Marche. Danse. Ils ont tous un Chemin à parcourir, et des obstacles qu'ils franchiront chacun à leur manière. Mais qu'importe après tout? Au final, l'important est peut être simplement de trouver la force d'avancer toujours... KxF, SxS
1. Fuite

**Titre:** Chemin

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Disclaimer:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, tous ses personnages et son _gigantesque_ univers ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent aux merveilleuses et géniales Clamp! Puissent-elles nous faire rêver toujours, toujours... éè (moi, une fan des Clamp complètement mordue? Voyons, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça :D?)

**Résumé:** Fuite. Combat. Marche. Danse. Ils ont tous un Chemin à parcourir, et des obstacles qu'ils franchiront chacun à leur manière. Mais qu'importe après tout? Les routes se croisent, et, au final, l'important est peut-être simplement de trouver la force d'avancer toujours...

**Genre:** Euuh, je ne sais pas du tout, ahaha :') ! Cependant, à mon avis, mélanger les Clamp à mon esprit bizarre ne peut donner que quelque chose d'étrange... :)

**Couple:** Bah... c'est Clamp, après tout! Qu'est-ce que je peux dire d'autre? (grand sourire)

**Note 1:** J'ai cette idée en tête depuis longtemps, depuis en fait que j'ai représenté la Vie d'un certain personnage au travers d'une danse dans l'une de mes fanfictions. Cette histoire-ci ne sera donc qu'un petit recueil de ones-shot, censés être courts (- -), "racontant" chacun un personnage de Tsubasa, simplement comme je le ressens... :) Il ne sera pas updaté régulièrement, je pense (fac de Médecine, fac de Médecine... - -), mais malgré cela et ses côtés étranges, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) !

**Note 2:** Ah, j'oubliais: PAS DE SPOILS! Je ne lis pas les scans, je ne connais pas le passé de Fye, et je ne veux pas le savoir. J'écris comme je sens, c'est tout :), et je me ronge les sangs en attendant le prochain volume de Tsubasa... Ce n'est pas facile d'attendre, mais bon... Hihi :) !

Altayr, ce premier one est juste pour toi! Je l'ai écrit avec toutes mes forces et mon coeur... éè Merci pour tout, mon amie que j'adore, très joyeux anniversaire et courage!!

Enfin, vivent les répétitions et les métaphores, et bonne lecture à tous :D!

* * *

_Fye, ou un mensonge de glace, figé sur un visage tel un sourire._

**-** Fuite **-**

Il neige.

Il court dans l'obscurité, ses pieds englués par le manteau blanc, l'air glacial fouettant son visage sans relâche, sans relâche...

Mais il ne le sent pas et il continue de courir, accélérant encore, une enjambée, puis une autre, sans se retourner, sans un regard en arrière.

_Surtout pas._

_Il neige._

Il neige et tout est blanc autour de lui, tout, à perte de vue, de la triste blancheur du vide. Et il ne voit rien devant lui, n'entend rien, ne reconnaît rien, ne sait pas où il va.

Ne veut pas savoir.

Tout ce qui compte c'est de courir, courir toujours, toujours plus vite. Quitter cet endroit où il y a tellement de souffrance - _par sa faute_ -, ne plus y retourner et l'oublier. L'_oublier_.

Si seulement les flocons pouvaient envelopper ses souvenirs - _comme son âme_ - de leur manteau de néant pour qu'ils disparaissent à jamais.

_Et il court._

Il court sans s'arrêter, accélérant encore, s'enfonçant plus profondément, toujours plus, dans les ténèbres blanches de sa peine - _une enjambée, puis une autre_.

_Et il fait si froid..._

Pourtant, il continue de courir. Il continue encore, il continue, le souffle saccadé, sans égards pour son corps qui s'épuise, parce-qu'il ne sait pas faire autrement.

_Il ne sait pas vivre_ _autrement_.

Et à force, même la douleur de son coeur, au final, il finit par ne plus la sentir.

Et il neige...

Il neige et il _fuit_ au loin, toujours plus loin, tandis qu'aux coins de ses yeux, ses larmes gèlent comme celles du ciel.

_Alors à la place, il sourit._

Il sourit, s'enfonçant dans son monde sans couleurs, sourire de givre sur teint de neige, visage d'un Désespoir qui se fuit lui-même.

-

**Et puis soudain, les pas.**

Des pas, dans la neige, tout autour de lui, partout, qui se rapprochent, qui persévèrent.

_Et brusquement il ne comprend pas_, ne comprend pas, ne comprend plus, alors qu'il court toujours et que les pas doucement le rattrapent.

Il ne sait pas, ne sait plus, parce-qu'il était censé ne plus rien voir, plus rien entendre, sentir - _res_sentir, et que ces pas, dans ce paysage de solitude, n'ont pas leur place. Ne devraient pas être là.

_Ne doivent pas être là._

Sa_ faute..._

Alors, il accélère encore. Il accélère, accélère toujours plus - _plus vite_ - , au rythme de son coeur affolé et perdu et si froid - _sans se retourner, sans un regard en arrière _-, et les flocons engourdissent ses membres.

_Et les flocons engourdissent son âme_.

**Mais c'est trop tard.**

Et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il n'est déjà plus seul...

Un jeune homme déterminé, au coeur fort, plein de courage, et au regard franc et qui n'abandonne pas, si _pur_.

Une jeune fille perdue qui se réapprend elle-même, doucement, tout doucement, et avance, et espère, si _vraie_.

Une petite boule de poils blancs, taquine, et attentionnée, pleine de joie, de tendresse, _présente_.

_Et lui._

Et cette force chaleureuse, si chaleureuse, grande flamme qui réchauffe et protège, et se dissimule, _touchante_. Et ces yeux qui ne vacillent pas, ne mentent jamais.

Ces yeux de braise chaude, qui fissurent son sourire et lui interdisent de fuir.

_Alors, il continue à courir._ Il continue encore, il continue, parce-qu'il ne sait pas faire autrement, il ne sait pas vivre autrement.

Mais peut-être qu'un jour, il trouvera la force de s'arrêter sur son Chemin, et de les attendre.

Et alors, peut-être aura-t-il le courage d'enfin plonger dans ce regard, et de se laisser fondre.

_Et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte..._

...il n'a plus froid.

xxx

Il neige.

Fye est assis sur le fauteuil face à la fenêtre, les jambes étendues, et observe à travers ses cils les flocons qui tombent dans la nuit contre les carreaux baignés de lune. Il observe sans vraiment voir, les saphirs de ses prunelles se dissimulant derrière leur rideau blond.

_Fuyant_, encore...

Il se lève soudain, lassé par sa propre faiblesse, et peut-être aussi à cause de ces mots qui tournent dans sa tête.

Ces mots, adressés à lui seul, et prononcés par une Colère rouge et vraie.

L'ombre d'un sourire passe sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne se tourne de nouveau vers la fenêtre.

Forêt et neige, voilà comment les avait accueillis ce nouveau monde. Une forêt épaisse et sombre, s'étendant sans fin et glacée de neige comme de sucre. Après l'atterrissage, Sakura-chan s'était aussitôt exclamée face à la splendeur du paysage, bientôt suivie par Mokona.

Et lui n'avait pu qu'acquiescer, camouflant les tremblements de son être derrière un sourire encore plus large.

Ils s'étaient alors engagés dans la forêt, désireux d'atteindre un village avant la nuit, ou au moins de rencontrer quelqu'un qui pût les guider. Malheureusement, ils s'étaient vite rendus compte que les seuls êtres à habiter aux alentours étaient des bêtes dangereuses, farouches et cruelles.

Seuls des monstres pouvaient vivre sur ces terres de solitude et de glace.

Seuls des _monstres_...

Dans la semi-obscurité, sa bouche se tord sur son visage, invisible de tous, en l'un de ces sourires qu'il garde au fond de son coeur, et que personne ne doit voir.

Les yeux se ferment vite.

Fye se retourne brusquement, puis, éclairé seulement par l'astre de nuit et le feu mourant de la cheminée, il laisse son regard errer autour de lui, ses traits de nouveau sereins.

Ils ont eu de la chance de trouver cette maisonnette abandonnée avant la tombée du jour. Le mobilier est sommaire - deux fauteuils, un canapé et une table -, mais bien suffisant pour s'installer confortablement, et le feu qu'ils ont allumé dans la cheminée les préserve autant du froid qu'il fait fuir les bêtes alentour. Il espère vraiment que l'ancien propriétaire des lieux a été aussi chanceux et a trouvé un refuge avant la nuit...

Son regard tombe alors sur le canapé, et ses muscles se détendent aussitôt tandis qu'un vrai sourire, qu'il ne peut retenir, vient soudain ourler ses lèvres.

Shaolan et Sakura s'étaient assis chacun à une extrêmité du canapé et ont fini par s'endormir, leurs têtes se rejoignant en son centre, l'une à côté de l'autre, leurs cheveux mêlés dans leur sommeil et leurs poitrines se soulevant doucement avec la même respiration régulière et paisible. Au-dessus d'eux, sur les coussins en hauteur, Mokona dodeline lentement au rythme de notes tendres et inaudibles, petit protecteur blanc et doux.

Fye les contemple un moment, son sourire ne le quittant pas, une chaleur au fond de son coeur qu'il ne s'explique pas vraiment. Puis il se tourne vers le second fauteuil, placé face à l'entrée comme pour monter la garde.

Son sourire s'élargit encore.

Est-ce que le ninja s'en rend compte?

Est-ce qu'_il_ s'en rend compte, que malgré tout ce qu'il peut dire, tous ses gestes trahissent son attachement pour eux, ainsi que sa profonde gentillesse?

S'il prononçait ces paroles à voix haute, il se recevrait certainement un regard noir, accompagné peut-être d'un grondement lourd et menaçant...

... Il lui en parlera plus tard. ( :) )

Un éclat espiègle au fond des yeux, il se dirige alors à pas de velours vers le dos du fauteuil qui lui fait face, avec toute la grâce d'un chat. Puis, arrivé près de lui, il balance vivement l'un de ses longs bras au-dessus du fauteuil, contournant celui-ci pour pouvoir observer la personne qui y est assise.

- Ku - ro - chan!

Kurogane le fixe, pas étonné le moins du monde, se contentant d'hausser un sourcil sceptique face au bras situé au-dessus du fauteuil et qui retombe négligemment sur son épaule, envahissant son espace personnel.

Au coup d'oeil soupçonneux qu'il lance à son membre supérieur, le sourire de Fye s'accentue simplement un peu plus.

Kurogane se tourne finalement vers lui, las. Cet idiot de mage n'en fait qu'à sa tête quoi qu'on dise, de toute manière.

- Tu veux quoi?

Au grommellement, Fye incline légèrement sa tête sur le côté, son sourire rayonnant sur ses lèvres.

- Simplement dire bonjour, Kuro-chan!

Kurogane plisse les yeux, et, un instant, juste un instant, le sourire de Fye se crispe sur son visage.

Les flammes du feu agonisant se reflètent dans les rubis qui lui font face, et il détourne le regard.

- Tu n'as pas dormi.

C'est un simple constat, prononcé d'une voix neutre et posée par le ninja. Cependant, il y a dans le ton quelque chose d'assez _tranchant_ pour couper court à tout mensonge.

Il est inutile de nier.

Il _sait_, simplement.

- Hé, toi non plus.

Fye se tourne à nouveau vers lui, rencontrant les yeux profonds qui le scrutent presque avec hésitation, son sourire plus faible sur son visage, plus vacillant... et peut-être un peu plus vrai.

_'Trop occupé à veiller sur tout le monde, ne, Kuro-sama?'_

Kurogane pousse un grognement, sans démentir, détournant la tête pour fixer de nouveau la porte d'entrée face à lui en fronçant les sourcils.

Sur le côté du fauteuil, Fye étudie son profil en silence.

Sa main sur le bras du fauteuil, à quelques centimètres du ninja, se serre soudain avec force.

_Allez._

Les membres tremblants, mais sur le visage une détermination ferme et douce, il se penche alors vers Kurogane pour murmurer à son oreille:

- _Merci..._

Pris par surprise cette fois-ci, le ninja tourne la tête vers lui, pour tomber sur le bleu irisé de ses prunelles.

- Grmpf.

Et avec cela, il se détourne à nouveau, fixant avec obstination le sol non loin de la porte d'entrée, sans voir les yeux bleus qui, face à la réaction, pétillent soudain.

_Et alors, peut-être..._

Et Fye se penche davantage.

_Peut-être..._

Il est doux.

Il est doux, le contact des lèvres contre la joue chaude, presque fragile... Si doux que dès qu'il s'est posé, il n'est déjà plus, papillon léger s'envolant à tire-d'aile, insaisissable comme Fye lui-même.

Dans son sillage, les secondes s'égrènent, silencieuses et choquées, écoutant malgré elles les notes laissées par le contact sur la peau et qui tintent lentement, nostalgiques de son départ.

Et ce n'est que lorsque la mélodie s'est tue, que lorsque ses notes ne peuvent plus se faire entendre, que les yeux se focalisent à nouveau, et que Kurogane se retourne vers Fye.

- ..._Toi_...

- ...Héhé.

- QUI EST-CE QUI T'A PERMIS DE FAIRE CA?!

- Ahaha, Kuro-chan est fâché!

Et Kurogane saisit son sabre, bondissant à la poursuite du magicien.

Et Fye court, court, esquivant avec agilité des coups qui pourraient être bien plus meurtriers.

Il court, court, et tandis qu'il fuit et qu'il est _rattrapé_, il éclate soudain de rire, un rire clair et frais qui emplit tout l'espace, notes légères et colorées résonnant avec douceur contre les carreaux teintés d'aube.

Sur le canapé, Mokona s'est redressé et rejoint maintenant les deux adultes en zigzagant, encore ensommeillé. Shaolan a ouvert les yeux, et à la vision qui s'offre à lui, ses lèvres s'étirent lentement en un sourire amusé.

Il se tourne alors sur le côté, couvant sa Princesse d'un regard tendre.

_Merci simplement d'être là..._

Dehors, la neige a cessé de tomber.

xxx Fin xxx

* * *

L'auteur, _qui a fondu comme du caramel mou_: Oooh, c'est trop, _trop_ mimi! éè 

Kurogane, _main plaquée sur le visage_: ...

Fye, _ne dit rien mais sourit_ (il a l'air content xD ).

L'auteur, _yeux pleins d'étoiles_: Cela donne envie d'écrire encore plus de KuroFye!...

Kurogane, _las_: Et voilà: une folle de plus...

Fye: Héhé.

Kurogane, _grommelle_: Le pire, c'est qu'il fait rien pour l'arrêter, l'autre...

L'auteur: Mais non, je ne suis pas une "folle de plus"!

Kurogane: ...

L'auteur, _joyeuse_: Je suis une "folle tout court"! Cela fait _très_ longtemps que je suis "contaminée", moi :D!

Kurogane, _cynique_: Oh, tu me rassures _drôlement_, merci.

Fye: Voyons, Ku-ro-chan!

Kurogane, _regard noir à fye_: Toi, tu ferais définitivement mieux de te taire.

L'auteur: Sur cette marque d'affection (Kuro: HEIN?!), nous avons un anniversaire à fêter!

Fye, _sourire immense_: Oui, exactement! (Kuro: QUOI?!)

Kurogane, à l'auteur: T'as dit _quoi_, toi?

L'auteur, _petite voix mais sourit_: C'est l'anniversaire d'Altayr...

Fye: Très joyeux anniversaire à toi, Alty-chan, et prends soin de toi!

L'auteur: Joyeux anniversaire, petite Altayr, et surtout garde courage!... éè

Kurogane: Grmbll... (il est d'accord :) )

xxx

Héhé! J'espère que ce petit texte vous aura plu! éè ("petit", hum...- - ) J'aurais très bien pu m'arrêter à la fin de la première partie, mais je tenais trop à mon moment de fin... (ahaha :') !) J'ai eu la mauvaise idée de lire le début de la première partie à haute voix, et j'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux par contre... T T (être autant émue par l'un de ses propres textes, vraiment... - - Hihi :') !) Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment penchée sur le "cas Fye", et je dois dire que c'est... whoa... oO

Le "cas Naruto" aussi, c'est quelque chose, et je m'excuse vraiment auprès de ceux qui attendent la suite d'"Exception"... - - (pardon, Kokoroyume! TT TT) Je suis en train d'écrire la suite, mais ce n'est pas facile, et avec les cours et tout... Désolée! T T Soyez toutefois certains que je posterai la suite, car je déteste laisser quelque chose inachevé. :)

En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui auront la gentillesse de laisser des reviews, et ceux qui sont simplement passés lire cette histoire :) ! Altayr, j'espère que cela t'a plu... éè Je n'ai pas le talent d'écriture de ta soeur, mais j'y ai mis tout mon coeur! (sa soeur, c'est Lyra Squirrel: si vous ne la connaissez pas, allez tout de suite lire ses histoires: elles sont sublimes :) !) Et toi Lyra, je me demande ce que tu en penses... (et Sofela aussi) Hihi :') !

Bisous à vous tous, et merci pour tout!

Maeve


	2. Strength

**Titre:** Chemin

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Disclaimer: **Tsubasa Reservoir chronicle, tous ses personnages et son _gigantesque_ univers ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent aux sublissimes Clamp! Moi je ne suis qu'une modeste folle fan... Hihi :) !

**Résumé:** Fuite. Combat. Marche. Danse. Ils ont tous un Chemin à parcourir, et des obstacles qu'ils franchiront chacun à leur manière. Mais qu'importe après tout? Les routes se croisent, et au final, l'important est peut-être simplement de trouver la force d'avancer toujours...

**Genre:** ...Gloups. Angst pour ce one-ci, j'en ai bien peur... - - (Lyra, pardon! T T (et Altayr aussi... éè))

**Couple:** Héhé, à votre avis :D ?

**Note:** Spoils pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu jusqu'au volume 16... (ah, ce volume 16! T T) Le reste vient de mon imagination, héhé! (hum) Le titre, en anglais, veut dire "force". Je trouve ce mot vraiment beau, en anglais :) !

Lyra, ce one-ci est pour toi, pour ton anniversaire :) ! Je suis désolée d'être aussi en retard, avec les partiels et tout... T T J'y ai mis toutes mes forces, et j'espère, j'espère qu'il te plaira... :)

Gwendolen66 (la reine du KuroFye, ohoho!), Kokoroyume, Chonaku... et puis aussi bien sûr, Altayr et Lyra...:) Merci du fond du coeur pour vos si gentilles reviews. Plein de bisous fort à vous! 

A tous ceux qui passent par ici, bonne lecture :) !

* * *

_Kurogane, ô Flamme fière et forte, chaleureuse et brûlante._

Strength

Cela fut rapide.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, les ninjas autour de lui gisaient tous sur le sol, immobiles. Ils ne bougeraient plus jamais. 

Un sourire vainqueur orna ses lèvres, ses prunelles carmines luisant dangereusement à la lumière des étoiles. Que croyaient-ils donc? Que Kurogane les laisserait pénétrer dans le palais de la Princesse sans réagir? Ils étaient bien sots, pour penser une seconde qu'ils pourraient échapper à sa vigilance, tout ninjas entraînés qu'ils étaient. 

Son regard balaya les alentours, passant avec indifférence sur les neuf corps qui l'entouraient. Son sourire s'accentua encore. 

Au moins, Kurogane devait leur reconnaître une chose: ils n'avaient pas fui à son approche comme des lâches - bien qu'ils l'eussent attaqué à plusieurs. Et puis, ils l'avaient sorti pendant un temps de son ennui...

Un petit peu.

Les yeux retombant sur son sabre, Kurogane entreprit de le débarrasser du sang qui le maculait, l'essuyant sur l'herbe argentée dans un geste lent et méthodique. Les écailles du dragon ornant le manche brillaient comme des perles sous l'éclat lunaire, contrastant férocement avec le sang noir qui enduisait la lame. 

Une fois cela fait, Kurogane rengaina son arme et quitta les lieux sans une pensée de plus. 

---

Il sautait de toit en toit en direction du palais, un sourire sauvage étirant ses lèvres, simplement heureux de sentir l'adrénaline parcourir ses veines et le vent fouetter de toute sa force son visage et ses membres. Sous l'astre de la nuit il n'était rien, une simple ombre parmi les autres, silencieuse et fugace. Pourtant, à courir seul sur ces toits, à cette hauteur et à cette vitesse, le Japon entier se déployant sous ses yeux, il était étreint d'une telle liberté qu'il se sentait pousser des ailes. 

Mais toutes les courses devaient bien s'achever un jour, et celle-ci n'échappait pas à la règle.

- Kurogane!

Il s'arrêta brusquement, se rendant compte dans un clignement de paupières qu'il avait déjà atteint le palais. Se tournant dans la direction de la voix qui l'avait appelé, il grommela avant de sauter à terre, résigné.

- Tomoyo.

- Kurogane, ne sois pas aussi familier avec la Princesse!

La princesse Tomoyo, la Tsukuyomi du Japon, se tenait devant lui, le fixant de ses grands yeux gris sans ciller, un air doux mais ferme peint sur ses traits. Derrière elle se trouvaient Sôma, lui jetant un regard désapprobateur, et l'empereur Amaterasu à ses côtés, qui semblait discuter avec elle quelques secondes auparavant et la regardait maintenant, l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. 

Les yeux de Kurogane s'agrandirent légèrement et il baissa la tête, en un salut respectueux adressé à l'Empereur. En réponse, elle hocha simplement la sienne et il se redressa, la fixant d'un oeil prudent. Il était rare de la voir sortir du château et agir de manière aussi... détendue.

Il arqua un sourcil, puis finalement haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Tomoyo, lâchant dans un grognement:

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

La jeune fille se mit à rire doucement, ses yeux presque bleus pétillant avec malice. 

- Voyons Kurogane, j'ai besoin d'une raison particulière pour vouloir te voir?

Kurogane grogna de plus belle, ne se remémorant que trop bien toutes les fois où la princesse l'avait appelé de la même manière, et toutes les tâches qui en avaient découlé par la suite.

- Oh, Kurogane! s'exclama alors Tomoyo en attrapant son visage entre ses mains, dans un geste exagérément dramatique. Tu as donc une aussi piètre opinion de moi? Tu me fends le coeur!

Il lui lança un regard noir, sourd aux remontrances de Sôma qui fusèrent aussitôt. 

En réponse, elle se remit simplement à rire, de son rire léger et clair, la lueur au fond de ses prunelles dansant avec espièglerie. 

Son regard se porta alors sur le sabre accroché à sa taille, avant de revenir se poser sur son visage; et brusquement, tout amusement avait quitté ses traits, remplacé par un sérieux étrange et grave.

Elle fixait Kurogane dans les yeux, et sous ce regard doux mais inflexible, il ne put s'empêcher de se tendre légèrement. 

- Combien? demanda-t-elle, sans se soucier d'éclaircir sa question.

Sa voix était calme, et ne contenait aucune colère.

Et, quelque part, cela énervait terriblement le ninja.

- Neuf, répondit-il sèchement, la fixant avec défi. 

Elle écarquilla les yeux, mais avant qu'elle ne pût dire quoi que ce soit, il enchaîna:

- Des espions en mission de reconnaissance, à la solde du pays voisin. Tu voulais quoi, Princesse? Que je les accueille les bras ouverts? lâcha-t-il, sarcastique, un sourire métallique sur les lèvres. 

Son sourire quitta cependant son visage quand il vit l'éclat dans les yeux gris-bleu de Tomoyo.

Toujours pas de colère, mais un sérieux profond, doux et triste.

Il serra les poings.

L'intensité du regard de la jeune fille s'allégea alors, et elle eut un faible sourire.

- Peut-être pas, en effet...

Mais, très vite, elle fixa de nouveau Kurogane, et cette fois-ci un voile sombre recouvrait bel et bien ses prunelles tandis qu'elle murmurait:

- ...Mais ce n'était pas la peine d'aller jusqu'à les exterminer.

- J'en ai rien à faire.

Il se détourna brusquement, amorçant un pas pour quitter les lieux, ignorant les appels de Sôma.

Ce fut la voix de Tomoyo qui l'arrêta:

- Kurogane, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Il se pétrifia. La voix de la princesse, guère plus lourde qu'un chuchotement, l'avait pourtant atteint avec autant d'efficacité qu'une flèche traversant ses membres. 

Il la regarda par-dessus son épaule, la dardant de son oeil rouge.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux...

Et sa voix, basse également, manquait cependant à ses yeux du mordant qu'elle aurait dû avoir. Aussi se retourna-t-il complètement vers elle, se rapprochant un peu et tenant son regard dans une étreinte qu'il voulait implacable.

- Je veux devenir fort, fort, toujours plus. Et pour cela, peu m'importe ceux qui vivent et ceux qui meurent.

- Tu te trompes, Kurogane...

Mais malgré tout, elle affrontait son regard. Elle affrontait son regard, et c'était la même aura de bienveillance, d'opiniâtreté mêlée de tendresse, qui l'entourait. 

- Tu te trompes.

C'était les même yeux qui le regardaient, ces yeux qui semblaient le comprendre mieux que lui-même... 

Alors, il grinça des dents. Il grinça des dents, et son regard se fit soudain dur, acéré, tandis qu'il affirmait férocement:

- Tu ne sais rien. 

Et face à son exclamation presque blessée, la princesse sourit, sourit simplement, petit sourire à peine présent, presque désolé, teinté de douceur et de tristesse.

Ses poings serrés se mirent à trembler;

Et la jeune fille, comme pour chasser la tension qui engluait soudain l'air, fit brusquement la moue, le prenant par surprise, sa voix retrouvant une intonation légère. 

- Je t'avais ordonné de ne plus tuer, Kurogane. Tu m'as encore désobéi.

Puis, comme le vent change brutalement de direction, un éclair traversa les prunelles grises avant qu'elles ne s'assombrissent de nouveau, indéchiffrables...

- C'est parce que tu ne veux pas m'obéir...?

Intenses.

- ...Ou parce que tu ne _peux_ pas?

Quelque part, il y eut un craquement.

Avant même de le réaliser, Kurogane avait déjà dégainé son sabre et le pointait sur la gorge de Tomoyo.

- KUROGANE!

Sôma agrippa aussitôt ses projectiles en demi-lunes et s'apprêta à foncer sur lui, mais une main posée sur son épaule l'arrêta.

Amaterasu, qui n'avait pas esquissé un geste en direction du ninja, ne le quittait pas des yeux, droite et fière, ses prunelles étrécies et insondables.

La voix de Kurogane s'éleva alors, soufflement lourd et bas, flot d'émotions dévié brusquement de son cours.

- Plus... jamais.

Le ninja grimaça face à sa voix trop rauque, tentant de réaffermir sa prise sur le sabre. 

En vain...

Ses mains tremblaient trop.

Dans un mouvement de tête rageur, il fixa la princesse, la fureur et la rancoeur se mêlant au fond de ses yeux dans un tourbillon écarlate.

Mais en croisant son regard, soudain, ses forces le quittèrent.

Depuis le début elle n'avait pas bougé, pas même tressailli. La lame pourtant à un centimètre de sa gorge, elle se contentait de l'observer, en silence. 

Et puisque lui se raccrochait à sa fierté, s'y cramponnait, dans ses yeux à elle ondulaient librement l'amertume et la peine, triste miroir gris reflétant son coeur...

Et le renvoyant des années en arrière.

Il chancela. 

Il chancela, incapable de détourner le regard, les pupilles dilatées, le souffle court. Et pour ne pas perdre pied, il se mit à jurer. Jurer, jurer entre ses dents, d'une voix basse mais de toutes ses forces, simplement pour maintenir son présent en place, ce qui était devenu sa réalité, sa _vérité_, simplement-

A la lueur de la lune, la cicatrice sur sa main gauche brillait, auréolée d'argent, douloureuse comme le souvenir.

Alors, il ferma les yeux. Il ferma les yeux, et quand finalement ses tremblements cessèrent, quand sa respiration se calma enfin, il les rouvrit, la tempête d'émotions qui les habitait convertie en une détermination brûlante.

- Plus _jamais_... tu m'entends?

Et sa voix, solide et fière, résonna un moment dans l'air avec la profondeur des promesses de toute une vie.

Sans un mot de plus, Kurogane rengaina son sabre, se détournant. Puis, sans attendre une réaction de la princesse, il bondit et disparut, avalé par la nuit.

Toujours immobile, Tomoyo leva les yeux vers le ciel, son regard presque bleu semblant porter bien au-delà des étoiles. 

- Etre fort...

Les mots, à peine murmurés, furent transportés par le vent tels une prière. 

xxx

_Et le voyage commença..._

Le monde de Koriyo. 

Le seigneur qui tyrannisait les villageois se retrouvait finalement acculé, gémissant comme un animal pris au piège. Le garçon se tenait devant lui et avançait dans sa direction, droit comme la justice.

Il avançait, sans boiter malgré sa jambe visiblement _broyée_, et depuis l'entrée de la salle, Kurogane se trouva soudain incapable de le quitter du regard. 

- Rends-moi cette plume. Elle appartient à la Princesse Sakura. Rends-la-moi!

La voix, calme et basse, pesant cependant dans l'air comme du plomb. La main tendue. Avançant toujours, malgré la saleté partout, les brûlures et le sang.

Et, dans le regard, quelque chose de presque _trop inflexible_...

Et pourtant... Quand les yeux se posèrent un instant sur la plume voletante, l'ambre des iris se voila soudain d'une indéniable douceur, balayant toute impassibilité. 

Douceur... qui fondit presque aussitôt, pour alimenter le feu d'une détermination que Kurogane ne parvint pas tout à fait à comprendre.

- Chunyan... tu veux ta vengeance?

Le garçon, s'étant immobilisé, se tourna à demi vers eux, fixant la petite fille près de la princesse Sakura de son regard intense. 

- Si ça peut te soulager... Mais... est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine que tu te salisses les mains?

Et Kurogane se crispa.

...Non.

Sa main se porta instinctivement à sa taille, pour saisir son sabre qu'il n'avait plus.

Non.

Cet homme avait fait le mal... Il avait extorqué les villageois, utilisé la plume pour les maltraiter, les intimider, il avait tué la mère de Chunyan, il avait...

_Il avait_...

Il ne méritait que de mourir. Que de mourir, mourir, _mourir_, simplement pour que _plus jamais_...

_Non!_

Une main, posée avec douceur sur son épaule...

Kurogane tourna la tête. 

Fye se tenait près de lui, le sourire de la victoire sur ses lèvres. Pourtant, il le fixait avec un sérieux intense, sourcils légèrement froncés par la concentration, et peut-être aussi l'inquiétude, yeux bleus trop profonds et trop vifs ne lâchant pas les siens. 

Kurogane haussa lentement une épaule. La main du magicien tomba. Les yeux se fermèrent, le sourire s'élargit et il se détourna, observant de nouveau les enfants. 

Kurogane grommela doucement. 

Imperceptiblement, ses muscles se détendirent. 

xxx

_...Et puis un autre monde, dont le nom au final importe peu..._

Il tousse. Le sang qui a envahi ses bronches laisse un goût métallique dans sa bouche. Il grimace et essaie de se redresser, mais la douleur scie son corps en deux et il retombe, le souffle erratique.

Un coup d'oeil à son abdomen, et il sait que se relever n'est même pas à considérer. 

Pourtant, il sourit. 

Il sourit, et face à sa propre idiotie, un fou rire monte même du fond de sa gorge, parce que, eh, il est en train de mourir, et il se rend soudain compte que cela lui est complètement _égal_.

Princesse, Japon... et vengeance. Tout ce pour quoi il a vécu jusqu'à présent est en train de lui échapper, et il n'arrive même pas à regretter son geste. 

...Pff.

Pitoyable. 

Le rire atteint finalement ses lèvres, où il explose sous la forme d'une nouvelle quinte de toux, incendiant sa gorge et secouant tout son corps. 

Un bruit brusquement près de lui, comme quelque chose qui heurte le sol. 

Un bruit.

Et Kurogane se fige. 

Il se fige, tentant d'apaiser ses soubresauts, de respirer plus calmement. Il se fige, et il n'a même pas besoin de relever la tête parce qu'il sait, il _sent_. 

_Il_ le regarde. 

Il le regarde, ses mains tremblant avec force sur ses genoux au sol, agrippant le tissu sanglant comme s'il n'avait plus que cela pour s'empêcher de _sombrer_, ses épaules secouées de mouvements secs au rythme de la respiration qui lui échappe. Il le regarde, ses cheveux qui auraient dû être blonds couvrant la moitié gauche de son visage, nouveau voile ajouté à son armure de joie en larmes. 

_Il le regarde_... de son oeil désormais unique, nouveau symbole de son _impuissance_...

_Un bruit..._

Et Kurogane serre les poings. Il serre les poings, et il se redresse finalement malgré la douleur qui le fait crisser des dents, parce qu'il faut qu'il réponde à ce regard, il le _faut_... 

Et c'en est presque risible, parce que dans cet oeil exorbité, il y a le même sérieux que ce jour, intense et amer. Le même bleu profond. 

Mais tellement, tellement plus douloureux...

Tellement, tellement plus _perdu..._

..._comme quelque chose qui s'_écroule...

Alors, Kurogane grogne. Il grogne, jurant entre ses dents, et cette fois-ci ce n'est pas la douleur qui fait trembler son corps mais la rage, brûlante, qui parcourt soudain ses veines. 

Ce mage stupide, même pas fichu de protéger sa propre vie...

Ce _crétin... _

Il tente à nouveau de se lever, mais la douleur, fulgurante, traverse tout le haut de son corps et il pousse un cri, retombe sur le sol. 

Alors, le regard se voile, tentant de rassembler les morceaux d'un masque fendu. Mais malgré tout, la froideur qui recouvre le bleu n'arrive pas à camoufler l'éclat d'une incrédulité simplement trop lancinante. 

Et la voix, lorsqu'elle s'élève dans le silence... est quelque part juste trop brisée. 

- Pour... quoi...?

Et Kurogane _le_ regarde. Il le regarde, la tête légèrement tournée vers lui, le souffle haletant. 

- Moi... _moi_... Pourquoi?

Et la douleur qui lui broie la poitrine, soudain, n'a rien de physique. 

Parce que, eh... qu'est-ce qui a pu le blesser à ce point pour qu'il estime qu'il n'ait même pas le droit de vivre?

Alors, Kurogane lève la main. Il lève la main, gauche, la cicatrice rendue encore plus visible par la poussière et le sang. Et, du bout des doigts, il frole la joue du magicien, la frole, souriant légèrement face à son expression stupéfaite, avant de poser finalement la main en un geste doux et chaleureux malgré tout. 

- Parce que, c'est, ce que je me suis... promis. 

_'Plus jamais_...'

Et finalement, sur le visage du jeune homme, le masque explose. 

Il explose, se répandant sur les joues en perles brillantes, et sous les émotions qui débordent l'oeil esseulé se ferme, et les mains blanches quittent les genoux pour enserrer le bras tendu.

Une lumière dorée émane soudain du magicien, chaude et belle, enveloppant le ninja comme une étreinte. 

Il pleure. 

Il pleure. Il pleure, comme jamais, le corps secoué de sanglots incontrôlables, la lumière ondoyant dans l'air, serrant le bras contre lui et enfouissant son visage dans la main tendre. 

Et Kurogane sourit. Il sourit, et ce n'est pas l'un de ses habituels sourires, sauvages et fiers, mais un sourire doucement esquissé, simplement soulagé que l'autre soit en vie, simplement heureux de voir le bleu s'éclaircir lorsque la paupière s'ouvre à nouveau. 

Et la flamme de son regard rouge, alors, en rencontrant celui du magicien, n'a jamais eu autant de _force_. 

Quand finalement sous le coup des blessures, son monde s'assombrit, c'est un rire joyeux qui secoue son corps - son coeur, tandis que la lumière dorée le berce et le soigne, et que Fye le regarde toujours. 

xxxFinxxx

* * *

L'auteur, _dont la gorge est serrée et le coeur oscille et déborde_: ...Simplement parce que Kurogane en est capable. :)

Encore joyeux anniversaire (en retard T T) à toi, Lyra, ma précieuse amie... et en espérant que ce one vous aura plu malgré tout. :) (malgré mon "imagination", notamment T T)

Kurogane, _qui ne râle pas étrangement _(Kuro: T'as dit quoi?; l'auteur: rien, rien... :) ): Ouais, joyeux anniversaire, Lyra!

Fye, _qui boude l'auteur _(l'auteur: Maiis, euuuh! T T): Joyeux anniversaire, Lyra... :)

(et maintenant, consacrons-nous à "Exception", hihi :) !)

Les paroles de Shaolan (Shaolaaan! T.T) sont tirées du volume 3. 

Plein de bisous, et à bientôt j'espère :) !

Maeve


	3. Eclaircie

**Titre:** Chemin

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Disclaimer: **Tsubasa Reservoir chronicle, tous ses personnages et son _gigantesque_ univers ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent aux sublissimes Clamp! Moi je ne suis qu'une modeste folle fan... Hihi :) !

**Résumé:** Fuite. Combat. Marche. Danse. Ils ont tous un Chemin à parcourir, et des obstacles qu'ils franchiront chacun à leur manière. Mais qu'importe après tout? Les routes se croisent, et au final, l'important est peut-être simplement de trouver la force d'avancer toujours...

**Genre: **Euh... bizarre? oO C'est étrange et mélancolique, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit si sombre... :)

**Couple:** Bouuh... T T

**Note:** N'en déplaise aux fans de KuroFye (dont je fais partie aussi, d'ailleurs :'D), étant une folle obstinée optimiste adorant ce personnage et croyant en lui malgré tout, je me devais simplement d'écrire ce texte :). J'espère simplement qu'il plaira à tous ceux qui auront la gentillesse de le lire...

**Note 2:** Une page manuscrite recto-verso. C'est le texte le plus court que j'aie jamais écrit, ahaha :')! (_celle qui n'est pas douée du tout_ xD)

Gwendolen66, Chonaku et K1M... je vous remercie toutes les trois et du fond du coeur! (_attrape les trois revieweuses et les serre fort dans ses bras_)

Bonne lecture à tous... :)

* * *

_"Même si je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé avant... Depuis que Monsieur Fujitaka m'a donné un nom, et que tout le monde m'appelle ainsi..._

_...je suis Shaolan."_

**.** Eclaircie **.**

Un nouveau monde.

De l'herbe émeraude s'étend devant lui, à perte de vue. Au-dessus de lui, le ciel est rose et jaune.

C'est l'aube.

Les pieds fermement plantés au sol, il relève la tête, scanne les environs. Cet oeil, qui n'est pas le sien, est traversé d'un éclat d'énergie pure, bleu polaire. L'autre oeil, marron, reflète le monde autour de lui sans le voir, triste miroir totalement inexpressif.

Il n'y a pas de plume en ce monde.

Il n'a rien à faire ici.

C'est l'aube.

Le sol est en pente devant lui, l'herbe émeraude mouillée de rosée, comme constellée d'étoiles. Au-dessus de lui, le ciel est clair, taché de rose et de jaune comme de gouache.

Il avance.

L'herbe est mouillée sous ses pieds. Sur son passage, elle frôle ses chevilles.

Il avance.

Entre ses mains, son épée.

En tête, son Objectif.

Et pour tout le reste, que du vide.

_C'est l'aube..._

En bas de la pente, l'espace se déchire, révélant un passage vers un autre monde. Il se dirige vers lui, autour de lui nulle habitation n'est visible.

L'herbe est émeraude sous ses pieds.

Le vent se lève. Il circule entre les brins d'herbe, les caresse, dans un langage qu'il ne comprend pas.

_- Le vent fait chanter les brins d'herbe -_

Il s'approche de l'ouverture. Le vent souffle, plus fort, s'accroche à ses vêtements comme pour le retenir.

L'herbe est larmoyante sous ses pieds...

_Emeraude._

...Il s'arrête.

Il se retourne, lentement. Cet oeil est bleu polaire, l'autre oeil totalement inexpressif.

Le vent vient caresser son visage, avec douceur...

Et soudain les mots quittent ses lèvres, confiant leur perplexité aux courants d'air. Ils s'envolent tels des papillons, et le vent les emporte au loin comme pour les chérir.

- Pourquoi pleurait-elle...?

Puis, le vent se calme.

Alors il se détourne, comme si la question n'avait pas fait frémir les brins d'herbe, comms si elle n'avait rien _remué_. En face de lui, le passage clignote brusquement, comme stupéfait.

Mais il ne le voit pas.

Il reprend sa route sans plus un mot, atteignant l'ouverture. Sur son passage, l'herbe lui frôle les chevilles.

Il avance...

Entre ses mains, son épée.

En tête, son Objectif.

Derrière ses yeux un regard émeraude, mouillé de larmes, comme constellé d'étoiles...

_Et, pour tout le reste..._

Au-dessus de lui, le soleil doucement se lève.

xxx Fin xxx

* * *

L'auteur, _rassurée et joyeuse_: Ah, je me sens mieux, hihi :) ! Vivement que les Clamp elles-mêmes nous montrent que rien n'est perdu pour Shaolan et Sakura T T ! (en ce qui concerne Kuro et Fye, je fais _entièrement_ confiance à Kuro pour que tout aille bien, héhé :D !) Dans le manga, Sakura a en fait les yeux plus jade qu'émeraude, mais cela sonnait mieux ainsi :) (et puis dans l'anime elle les a émeraude, alors...).

...Mais quand même, c'est bizarre: je suis en train de trouver des similitudes entre "Shaolan-clone" et _Seïshiro_... oO Pourtant, ce n'est pas pareil, hein? L'un est quand même un peu plus "conscient" de ce qu'il fait que l'autre. T T (quoique... quand on ne ressent rien, a-t-on vraiment conscience de la souffrance que l'on peut provoquer? éè)

(...Je ne vais pas commencer à trouver des excuses à _Seï_ quand même, si? xD)

Et puis Subaru aussi a les yeux éme- _tousse, tousse_.

Ahaha :')!

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire, gros bisous, et... bonnes vacances à tous :D !!

Maeve


End file.
